


Babysitting Debacle

by RyunnKazan



Series: Never Unwanted [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, babysitting nightmares, heavy language from teens, you'd cuss too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyunnKazan/pseuds/RyunnKazan
Summary: Gideon and his friends help him babysit his baby sister when things go...horribly wrong...from the perspectives of 14-year-olds at least.





	Babysitting Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Age of the kids: 14 years old

 

“It says to put it on with the balloons up front.” Neal read, still confused despite reading the directions on the diaper box. This was no job for an innocent fourteen-year old.

Gideon soothed his two-month old sister, trying to keep her pacified while he and the other two teenagers in the room tried to figure out how to change a diaper.

Why the hell had they’d volunteer to babysit while his parents went on their first date night since the baby was born?

Because they were damn fools, that’s why.

Neal and Robyn had been excellent surrogate siblings while Belle went through her unexpected pregnancy, picking up food craving items on their way from school, helping Gideon and his dad put the nursery together, and most importantly, catching Gideon when he fainted when Belle went into early labor (or “passed” out as Gideon had defended).

Now, they were responsible for the safety and well-being of that baby for at least two hours more.

All had been well for the earliest part of the night, fun even. They had given little Dante Colette Gold her bath, put her in a warm pair of pajamas with bunny ears, and even given her a bottle without much fuss. It wasn’t until the foul smell of a dirtied diaper filled the air that the teenagers discovered that babysitting was actually a very dangerous game.

And they were the pawns.

“There’s balloons on both sides!” Robyn protested, finally pulling out her cellphone to find a more visual solution to their problem. “Next time try to take notes Gideon.”

“Shove off.” Gideon hissed, bouncing his little sister. “I know how to do everything else.”

“Knock it off, both of you.” Neal ordered, picking up a diaper and examining it. “Does it really matter what direction we put it on?”

“Yeah, she could get a rash.” Gideon warned, shushing the baby as she got fussier.

“Okay, found one.” Robyn announced, turning her cellphone to the boys and baby girl. The teens watched as the instructor cleaned and rediapered the baby, smiling like the whole thing wasn’t gross and awkward.

“Go back about thirty seconds.” Neal requested.

“What didn’t you get?” Robyn miffed.

“How are we supposed to get…everything out?” Neal shivered, he and Robyn turning to Gideon once again.

Gideon honestly didn’t know. His parents handled all that. All he did was complain about the smell when he walked by the nursery.

“We have to figure something out. She’s at max capacity.” Gideon warned, carefully handing the baby over to a stiffened Robyn.

“Don’t you run!” Neal yelled, biting his lip when Dante began crying from the loud sound.

Gideon ran back in with a handful of yard masks from the garage and a pair of dish gloves from under the sink.

“Only one pair of gloves,” Gideon announced. “Who’s gonna do the deed?”

“Why are you even asking?” Robyn protested. “You’re her brother!”

“But you’re a girl!” Gideon fought back.

“He has a point.” Neal shrugged.

“I’m in a wheelchair!” Robyn exclaimed, pointing down at her legs with distaste. “Unless you really want a mess, you better get those damn gloves on!”

“Damn it!” Gideon howled, dulling his irritation so that he could carefully lay the baby out on the changing table. “Hand me the stupid gloves.”

Robyn and Neal exchanged a smirk before donning their masks, Neal helping Gideon undress Dante. Once the baby was down to her balloon-printed diaper, the moment of truth arrived and the teens stood clear.

“Okay, just…” Gideon fidgeted with Robyn’s phone as baby Dante became more agitated and uncomfortable. He carefully undid the stickers of the diaper, pulling it down slowly.

“Oh my gods no!” Neal gagged when the contents were revealed.

“You drop my phone in that so help me…” Robyn warned through her mask.

“Shut up and let me think.” Gideon gagged. “Neal, get her legs before she kicks shit everywhere.”

Neal hesitatingly obeyed, holding the baby’s tiny legs out of the way while holding his breath.

“Easy, easy now.” Neal whispered as Gideon slowly pulled the diaper out from other the baby.

“Shut up.”

“Oh my gods I think some just rolled out!” Robyn hollered.

“Ah where!” Gideon screamed, accidentally yanking the diaper the rest of the way and sending its contents flying.

“Oh…oh god.” Neal gagged.

“Don’t you dare.” Gideon warned.

Neal shook his head and ran over to the nearest bowl-like object to throw his stomach contents into.

“Oh my gods what is happening!” Gideon exclaimed as Neal threw up and Dante wailed.

Robyn tried awkwardly to comfort her from her chair but finally threw her hands up in the air when the baby continued to cry. Frustrated and disturbed, she reached up and pulled Gideon down to her level.

“Gideon, you have to make this stop.”

“I-I can’t.” Gideon stated as he looked back and forth between Neal and the baby. “I’m only supposed to use magic in life or death situations.”

Robyn grabbed Gideon by the ears and forced him closer.

“Your sister is pissing on the changing table and Neal is throwing his guts out!” she shrieked, shaking Gideon violently. “Use the magic Gideon!”

“Oh my GODS!” Gideon exclaimed before he summoned a great bout of magic. In the blink of an eye, the room was calm and clean, as was baby Dante and Neal.

“Oh god,” Neal gasped, scrubbing over his face. “I’m so sorry guys. I don’t know what that was.”

“That was you being a wuss.” Robyn sighed, tearing off her mask and wiping her forehead.

Gideon began redressing his sister, muttering apologies as she cooed comfortably.

“Don’t tell my parents about this, please?” Gideon begged has he cupped Dante’s small head.

“Would they really care if you used magic?” Neal inquired as he packed away the baby items.

“That’s not what I mean.” Gideon whispered as he laid Dante down in her crib. “I didn’t exactly give the best first impression when mum got pregnant. I don’t want them to think I’m rejecting the big-brother role again.”

“That was a year ago!” Robyn called from the adjacent bathroom where she was scrubbing her hands and arms furiously.

Gideon soothed his little sister as she tethered off to sleep, nodding for Neal to exit the room.

“You’ve been stressing about this since Aunt Belle’s second trimmest.” Neal laughed as he piggybacked Robyn down the stairs, Gideon just behind them with her wheelchair. “They don’t look at you any differently, any of us for that matter.”

“Why would we look at anyone any differently?”

The teens froze on the stairs, Neal nearly dropping Robyn from being startled by Mr. Gold’s voice.

“Um…” Gideon mumbled as his mother came in just behind her husband with a to-go container. “We were…uh talking about uh…”

“Our Halloween costumes!” Robyn stated.

The Gold parents exchanged amused looks.

“A little early to be thinking about Halloween, isn’t it?” Rumplestiltskin asked as he helped Gideon set up Robyn’s wheel chair.

“Just want to make a decision early.” Robyn said as she situated herself. “You know, supplies and all.”

“Of course.” Belle nodded. “But do try to go as something that doesn’t involve fake blood, okay?

“Yeah.” The teens agreed, the knots in their stomachs loosening.

“Well, I’d love to sit here all night, but I promised my dad I’d help him with the sheep before Monday.” Neal said after a moment of silence.

“Very well.” Rumplestiltskin nodded. “Is your father coming to pick you up or would you like a lift?”

 “Nah, I’m meeting him at Granny’s.” Neal answered.

“My mom too.” Robyn added as she grabbed her backpack.

 “Before you both go,” Belle smiled, holding out the container. “Remy gave us a few pieces of molten lava cake for you.”

“Sweet!” Gideon cheered. Chef Remy’s legendary lava cake was a once in a blue moon delicacy and was only available to those with a reservation at his restaurant.

Belle opened the container, revealing the overly chocolate treat and watched as the teens before her paled.

“Oh gods…” Neal gagged, images of diapers and baby excrements making his stomach turn.

Belle gasped as Neal made a mad dash to the kitchen sink.

Robyn and Gideon flinched as they heard Neal heave, their own stomachs turning.

“I…think we might need that ride Uncle Gold.” Robyn grimaced.

“I believe so as well.” Rumplestiltskin sighed, grabbing his keys from the bowl by the door (a Mother’s Day gift from Gideon from when he was five).

Robyn waited by the wheelchair ramp with Gideon while Rumplestiltskin started the car. A moment later Belle was ushering Neal onto the porch.

“Ugh, I’m sorry Aunt Belle, I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“Wuss.” Robyn fake-coughed, causing Gideon to snicker. Both the teen’s humor stilled when Belle sent a look their way.

“You’ll feel better after some rest.” Belle amended, sending Neal to the car.

“You coming, Gid?” Robyn inquired.

“Nah, I’m going to stay here and…recover.”

Robyn nodded and wheeled herself to the car.

Gideon and his mother waited until the Cadillac rolled off before they went inside, Belle immediately going upstairs to respond to Dante’s cries.

“Hello Rosie Posie.” Belle cooed. “Did you have a good day with your big siblings?”

Gideon leaned against the doorframe to watch his mother and sister. The lovely site was almost enough to make him forget about the literal shit day he had. Almost.

“So,” Belle said towards him as she laid Dante back in her crib. “What kind of spell did you use today Gideon?”

Gideon nearly fell over, floored by his mother’s knowledge of his little magical debacle.

“How did you…”

“I’m your mother, I know everything.” Belle said as she cranked Dante’s mobile. “That…and your father sensed it.”

Gideon groaned, his spine tingling as he sensed a lecture coming on.

Belle crossed her arms in a “mom pose” as Neal had coined it.

“Did something happen?”

“No!” Gideon insisted. “Just…we…” Gideon sighed. “I got a little overwhelmed…and I used a spell to calm things down.”

Belle nodded, biting her lip as she mused on Gideon’s response. Then she looked up and smiled at him.

“Okay.”

Gideon waited for her to continue, to remind him about the consequences of using magic, though she’d save the “price” bit for when his father returned. However, Belle was now focused on folding a basket of baby clothes.

“Are you disappointed?” Gideon asked, his stomach turning in anticipation.

Belle turned, her blue eyes softening.

“Oh honey, no.” Belle smiled, dropping a onesie to take her son’s hands. “Sweetheart, you’re old enough to know how and when to use your magic. Your father and I just like to be informed.”

Gideon nodded, barely rolling his eyes when she brushed his hair from his face.

“Now,” Belle said. “It’s getting late. Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

“I know mom.” Gideon scoffed, leaving her to tend to his sister. He sighed as he got closer to his room, thankful that his mother had allowed him to spare the details of why he had needed the spell in the first place. He really did not want to think about the details.

As he changed into his pajamas, he mentally rejoiced on having both survived his first day of babysitting as well as getting away with casting his first unsupervised spell.

At least he was until he heard a shriek from Dante’s room.

“Gideon Gary Gold, why is there vomit in your sister’s baby basin!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Dante = Everlasting


End file.
